Curiousity
Prologue "Are you sure, Harestalk?" The beige tabby tilted her head in concern, looking over at Harestalk, the cinnamon tom, nodded. "I'm sure, Petalstar, you heard what Dizzie and Scatter said about what their life was like. Sure, they were free to roam where they pleased, but, still, the rogue fight all the time. I want to know the world beyond this! I want to help the rogue out there find a proper order!" Petalstar sighed, for a moment, her gingerbread colored eyes filled with grief for a just a moment, before looking back up at Harestalk. "I wont force you to stay, and I have to admit, I do ''believe your heart is in the right place. I'll take you to moonstone tonight first, I want to see if Starclan would approve of such a thing." Harestalk nodded in understanding to the leader. He then turned tail, walking back out into the emerald and shamrock dappled clearing. Almost as soon as he left the protection of the den, wind attacked him from all sides, a light attack, a normal thing for Windclan of course. "Well? What did she say?" Harestalk looked over to the familiar form of the graphite and white tabby tom. Harestalk smiled to him. "I'm going to Moonstone with her tonight, Clickie." Clickies zaffre colored eyes lit up in joy, the apprentice-aged tom looked like he wanted to scream, shout, all in joy. "Oh my goodness! Just wait until Dizzie, Scatter, and Puma hear about this!" He darted off to the small group of rogue, Harestalk smiled at the tom. Possibly, maybe, if he were to start a clan, not only would they be learning from him, he'd be learning from them! However...there would be things that Harestalk would miss. The tom padded over to the other side of camp, a few warriors were murmuring among themselves. Ever since Harestalk had told Sandyfrost of what he wanted to do, the she-cat had been shocked, caught in disbelief about him leaving. She had spread the word across the clan, and of course, that word had gotten to his sister: Petalstar. Harestalk wasn't a bad cat, however, he ''did ''feel just the slightest envy for his sister having such a high a rank. He continued to take in the whole camp, realizing that the grass was going from the shamrock and emerald dapple he knew and loved, the a light crimson color. "Harestalk, it's time we go." His sisters calm voice rang out behind him. With Petalstar, stood the familiar smoke-colored tom, the medicine cat apprentice: Adderthroat. "Alright, i'm coming..." Harestalk looked back at his clanmates... His friends... His home... One last time, he sighed, compared to how Dizzie had described the rogue life, Windclan had it easy ''too easy ''the rogue deserved a better life too! They were all still cats! The leader, warrior, and medicine cat, padded out of camp. As they began to run across the moor to the moonstone, as they came to steep hill, Harestalk struggled to keep proper balance, as the three cats skidded down the steep hill, coming onto the thunderpath. Petalstar stepped forward, looking both ways, keeping her ears pricked. "Go!" Just like that, the trio of cats ran across the onyx colored Thunder-Path their paws barely touched the path that was still scorching hot form the recent green leaf sun. Once they reached the barn on the other side, they stopped, taking in deep breaths. The moon was starting to rise by now. "Lets hurry." With that, the cats continued to force themselves to move on, the moon seemed to rise more quickly to the cats, making them pick up the pace. Finally, after barely managing to get their way through the two-leg-place. They made it to the mother-mouth, there was a rule from here on out. NO-one was to speak until Starclan had spoken, the medicine cat went in first, then the leader, then the last warrior behind them. It felt cramped to the brown tom, Harestalk felt panic flare up slightly in his chest. Thankfully, after what felt like lifetimes, the thin tunnel broke away into into a large hollowed out cave. Harestalk wanted to take a deep breath in relief, but ignored the urge. He felt like breaking the silence of the cave would be considered disrespectful. As they waited for the moon to shine down onto the Moon-stone, the tom began to wander into his thoughts. Would the rogue be willing to join? What could he use as a Moon-stone?! How far would he be traveling with Dizzie, Scatter, Clickie, and Puma?! Would his clan be able to defend themselves? Would they be willing to accept the weight of the warrior code? What if Starclan rejected him? What if they didn't approve of him abandoning his clan for ''rogue?! No! they were all cats, Starclan had to think something ''of them, right? His thoughts were cut off as the moon-stone emitted a strong glow, lighting up the cave. Harestalk looked over at the medicine cat. Adderthroat nodded for him to go, Harestalk forced his paws to move forward towards the stone, the cinnamon tabby spared one last glance of his sister coming forward to the stone, before he pressed his own nose against it, falling into a deep sleep... Harestalk woke up in a silvery place, the ground, the trees, everything was transparent, with stars shining through them in a pattern-like manner. Harestalk looked around the place...it...it was beautiful! He looked around, seeing Petalstar come over, sitting down not far away. Harestalk decided to try and look around for Adderthroat, but before he could, the stars began to move. Harestalks eyes widened in alarm, before the stars took on the form of silvery-transparent cats. ''Starclan! '' The past leader came forward, bowing his head in greetings to Harestalk. "You have no need to explain, young warrior, we have watched and saw everything within your desire. In the past, Starclan has tried to show how large the world really was to the clans, however, the leaders we showed it to never truly acknowledged the view. We never knew all it truly took was a few outsiders to the clans. Your heart is within the correct place, and you choose to follow the correct path, Harestalk. Now, we will grant you your nine lives, and leader name, then urge you to press forward, and explore the large world the outsiders travel." "I-I will, Goldenstar!" Goldenstar nodded, and stepped back into the crowd of cats. Harestalk sat, waiting for anyone to come forward. Finally, after what felt like a lifetime to Harestalk, a she-cat came forward. He gasped, her silvery-blue dappled pelt was all too familiar to him... ''Stormpaw! "With this life, I give you strength. Use it for your daily travels, and harsh battles to come on your journey." Stormpaw pressed her nose to his forehead, the tom gasped as he suddenly felt...strong... he felt like he could take on any fox, badger...''anything! ''Once Harestalk looked up again, Stormpaw was already stepping back into the crowd. "Stormpaw..." He could only watch as the she-cat disappeared into the crowd of cats, another one came out. One he couldn't reconize, the tom purred in a proud tone. "Hello, my kits, i'm your father...Quickfoot." Chapter I Harestar looked back at the moorland he had called home, he sighed. He knew he had a long journey ahead of him. He felt a tail tip rest on his shoulder, he looked up. Dizzie stood there, looking at him with full concern, the she-cat was always kind to him. Even as an apprentice, ready to attack her at any sign of being hostile. Now, they had both grown older, more mature and wise. "Lets not waste any time," Scatter looked back, then over to Harestar. "we need to be at least away from the forest territories by sundown." Harestar nodded, then pressed on, leaving the more, and all of his friends behind... ``Wait!`` Harestar turned back around, only to be knocked over by a white and beige she-cat. ''Sandyfrost! '' ``Sandyfrost!? what are you ''doing ''outside the borders?!`` Sandyfrost looked to the ground, then back up at Harestar, then Scatter, Dizzie, Clickie, then finally Puma. ``I cant let a fellow clan cat go alone, I want to come with you, Harestalk! You ''will ''need help along the way. I just know it!`` Sandyfrost gave Harestar a begigng look, she wanted to know what was beyond the border of Windclan just as much as he did